lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Black Rock
O Black Rock (Pedra Negra) é um navio inglês cuja a função era transportar escravos. Ele foi achado em terra, na Ilha. A sua história e a razão de estar na Ilha ainda é um mistério. Partes desta história foram reveladas pelo Lost Experience. O Navio também foi explorado nos episódios Exodus Parte I e Exodus Parte II. História e o navio Black Rock.]] O Black Rock pertencia a um grupo Britânico de comerciantes denominado Comerciantes dos Mares do Novo Mundo e foi um dos três navios escravos da compahia. A escravidão foi abolida em 1833, fazendo com que o grupo operasse no mercado negro. Este grupo pertencia e era operado por Magnus Hanso, um antigo capitão que depois se tornou empresário. Enquanto nenhuma propriedade direta foi declarada, sabe-se que o Navio encontrava-se fora de Rota 23 em Portsmouth e Hanso estava comercializando com o grupo trocando 18 por 27. Não se sabe o que exatamente. http://pub16.bravenet.com/photocenter/album.php?usernum=1299859001&img=95999 O Black Rock desapareceu em 1881, em uma viagem de retorno de uma mina de ouro no Sul do Oceano Índico. Talvez o mais interessante do que o fato de o navio estar perdido são as circunstâncias que precederam após o seu desaparecimento. De acordo com comerciantes de Papua-Nova Guiné, o navio velejava longe do porto em uma direção ao Leste, ao invés do Oeste para África onde trocariam ouro das minas na Indonésia e Papua-Nova Guiné para adquirir escravos. De acordo com o manifesto do navio que foi descoberto, O Black Rock velejou inicialmente de (suposto retorno) 23 em Portsmouth, Inglaterra - mas nenhuma companhia de remessa reivindicou propriedade. Uma tripulação de uns 40 homens, junto com um número não contado de escravos, estava presumivelmente perdida no mar. Magnus Hanso foi conhecido por ter ainda ter uma paixão pelo mar e teimava em capitanear várias viagens todos os anos. É provável que ele estava capitaneando o Black Rock quando o navio desapareceu.http://www.freewebs.com/shipwreckmate/index.htm A venda da companhia em 1882 para o Grupo Comercial do Oceano Oriental viu o resto dos Comerciantes dos Mares do Novo Mundo se renderem ao comércio legítimo entre navios. Chegada na Ilha Do pouco que foi descoberto, parece que o navio pode ter chegado à Ilha na sua viagem de volta da Papua-Nova Guiné. Sua missão era chegar a África onde iria trocar ouro por mais escravos. Porém desde que o navio deixou o Leste de Papua-Nova Guiné teria seguido viagem pela direção errada, ao Leste em vez de Oeste. E realmente foi relatado por comerciantes de um porto de Papua-Nova Guiné que o navio fixou as de velas ao Leste em vez de Oeste. O navio está num lugar bem ao interior da Ilha numa grande distância da costa, um fenômeno que ainda tem de ser explicado Na Ilha O Black Rock foi descoberto pelos sobreviventes do Vôo 815 45 dias após o acidente, no episódio "Exodus". Porém, sua existência era estabelecida muito mais cedo na série. O navio foi mencionado primeiramente por Rousseau na Transmissão, na parte que não foi traduzida por Shannon. Realmente o navio havia sido descoberto muito tempo antes da chegada dos sobreviventes do Vôo 815. Em particular por Rousseau mencionada acima, uma sobrevivente de um naufrágio separado por 16 anos do acidente do vôo 815, e por Radzinsky ou Kelvin, os ocupantes prévios de O Cisne estação que traçou o Black Rock no mapa da Porta de Segurança. O mapa deles traz a nota: "FINALMENTE CONHECIDO O LUGAR QUE DESCANSA MAGNUS HANSO/BLACK ROCK". Isto insinua que [[Magnus Hanso realmente estava no navio quando desapareceu e está enterrado dentro ou próximo ao Navio. Rousseau mencionou o Black Rock para Sayid quando foi capturado no Episódio "Solitary". Também, uma parte do mapa dela, roubada por Sayid antes de sua, tinha a inscrição Black Rock. Rousseau reivindicou depois há uma Torre de Rádio perto do " Black Rock ", donde ela radiodifundiu o sinal de suas necessidades. Nos episódios Exodus - Parte I e Exodus - Parte II, Rousseau finalmente levou um grupo de sobreviventes do Vôo 815 (Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack e Arzt) para o Black Rock para retirar algumas dinamites de entro do navio. A dinamite seria usada em uma tentativa para explodir a Estação o Cisne. Rousseau nomeou a área onde estava o navio de Território Escuro. Depois que Rousseau os deixou, Locke, Kate e Jack entraram no navio por um buraco grande no casco da embarcação. Dentro do navio, foram encontrados esqueletos algemados, prováveis restos mortais de escravos. Equipamento antigo de mineração também foi achado, inclusive a dinamite. Pelo menos duas caixaa de dinâmites altamente voláteis estavam presentes dentro do navio. De acordo com Locke o navio estava na direção de alguma colônia mineiradora na costa da África- Moçambique. Os sobreviventes do Vôo 815 puxaram uma das caixas para fora do navio. Enquanto manejava uma das dinamites, Arzt infelizmente veio a se explodir. Os sobreviventes restantes deixaram o navio levando consigo várias varas de dinamite sem devolvê-las posteriormente. Veja Também *Alvar Hanso *Magnus Hanso Teorias * O Black Rock foi destruído na ilha por causa da habilidade misteriosa que a Ilha tem de atrair barcos e aeronave. Alguns chamaram esta habilidade de um campo magnético forte - embora o Black Rock não pareça ser um navio de metal, o magnetismo poderia ter afetado os instrumentos de navegação do navio. Por isto, é possível que a tripulação do navio tenha pensado que eles estavam direcionado à oeste. A Ilha pode ter o poder para atrair acidentes, como o veleiro da volta ao redor do mundo de Desmond, o balão de Henry Gale, e o avião Nigeriano dos Contrabandistas de Drogas. *É possível que o Black Rock pudesse ter pousado lá por uma onda da maré alta ou um Tsunami. Simplesmente poderia ter levado o navio até lá e assim tê-lo levado para dentro da Ilha. Tsunami também poderia ter arrasado com qualquer população indígena naquele momento, explicaria o por que do resto da Estátua perdida. * Alguns ou todos os Outros poderiam ser descendentes da tripulação do Black Rock. * Adam e Eve poderiam ser sobreviventes do acidente do Black Rock. * "Black Rock" poderia se referir a pedra preta achada com o Adam e Eve. Isto poderia significar que Adam é Magnus Hanso. * O navio pode ter sofrido um motim e os escravos velejaram para o Leste e se refugiado nas ilhas do Pacífico Sul ao invés de retornarem para a Inglaterra. *Parece improvável que o navio tenha sido atraído para tão longe como o interior da Ilha, por um campo magnético como o avião foi. Considerando que a Ilha parece ser composta de muitas pedras vulcânicas, poderia ter sido feito por um vulcão subaquático, e só tenha aparecido recentemente. Se isto fosse verdade, o navio poderia ter corrido imobilizado até o meio da ilha quando era principalmente subaquática, e depois poderia ter se elevado para cima com o resto da ilha. * The note on the Blast Door Map doesn't necessarily mean that Magnus Hanso is buried on the island. The note says: "Known final resting place of Magnus Hanso/''Black Rock''". The slash between "Magnus Hanso" and "Black Rock", however, stands grammatically for some insecurity - "and/or". If it indeed is the known resting place of Magnus Hanso and the Black Rock, there would be no reason not to be entirely clear about it. Fontes Externas *Oito maiores Naufrágios e Navios que desapareceram no Mar. Linkado por Lost Experience. *Livro do Navio. Linkado por Lost Experience. Categoria:Mistérios Category:Veículos Category:Locais na Ilha